Random Questions
by CherriTree
Summary: If you like clean humor and well, random questions, look inside! I need your requests!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Readers of FanFiction! I'm bored, so I decided to post a short fic of drabbles... with a lot of randomness in between. It's like an awesome sandwich! Yeah... I wanted to feel accomplished today. It IS a school holiday and I didn't do anything. Well, I DID watch Madagascar 3. da da da da da da da da circus afro circus afro polka dot polka dot polka dot afro! Please review (nicely)

oh, and before I forget...

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

berightback...

***after Slow Bunny has captured the Gaang and Azul**a *

Slow Bunny: ungags( is that even a word?) the gaang

Welcome to Random Questions! Creatively named by me!

Sokka: One question, are you a fangirl?

Slow Bunny: * nods rapidly *

Sokka and Zuko: * groans *

Toph: wait! What kind of fangirl? Are you a Zutarian?

Slow Bunny: cursed words escapeth thy tongue! I am a Tokaneer! and totally Kataang.

Katara: Okay, we'll answer your questions. Then you have to let us free.

Slow Bunny: Fine by me. Let's get this show on the road! Okay, this first question is for everyone... What is your main ship?

Katara: Kataang

Sokka: Soki

Slow Bunny: Evil Evil! * puts hands over her ears * I can't heeaar you!

Toph: Um, okay. I like Maiko.

Zuko: Me too.

Azula: Zutara Zutara! * throws blue fire *

Slow Bunny: this proves my theory that all Zutarians are mentally deranged. ( sorry to all Zutarians reading this)

Slow Bunny: Okay Azula, I've been reading a fanfiction called The Last Airbender Awards, which totally belongs to CarrotBunny, by the way ( I don't want to be burned by molten metal!) and I want to know if you like Peanut Butter cookies or Chocolate Chip cookies more.

Azula: Peanut Butteeeer!

Slow Bunny: Take her to the mental assylum! Quick! Okay, Toph, do you like Sokka? I know when you lie!

Toph: I had a crush on him, yes, but I'm completely over it.

Slow Bunny: NoOoooo! Tokka. Ship. Dying! * cluches heart then recovers * Sokka, do you ove boomerang or space sword more?

Sokka: Boomerang. My dad gave it to me.

Slow Bunny: DANCE PARTAAAAY! * dances randomly while everyone stares at her, slow bunny ignores them and starts dancing to Oppa Gagnam ( srry if I misspelled it) Stlye. *

Okay, Katara? Ummmm ummmm... I dont have any questions for you. You can ask me a question in the end. Zuko... do you prefer Firebending or sword fighting?

Zuko: Firebending. I am the Firelord.

Slow Bunny: Hmmm... okay. Katara, you can ask the question now.

Katara: What's up with your hair?

Slow Bunny: * darkly * It's called blonde. * flicks her risk and all the characters disappear * Well. That was intresting. See ya!

A/N: tell me if you want another chapter with minor characters. Ta Ta For Now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to add another chapter. Who knew you guys would like my randomness so much? Thank you for all your support. It really made my day.

Shout out to Alaburn: Congratulations on being the first reviewer! Your comments keep me going. Okay, SerenaPotterSailorMoon asked if I could interview Ozai, Ursa, Iroh and Azulon. And that's what I'm going to do! Feel free to post anything you want to see as long as it stays in the K+ category. :p Thanks again!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, HARRY POTTER, OR KPOP!

Slow Bunny: ( dressed in a fake mustache and fake nerdy glasses) So, I am here to give you some family therapy, and I have asked my good friends to help me. Mura and TaeminYeobo to help me. MURA! TAEMIN YEOBO!YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! ( pulls curtain and catches Taemin Yeobo kissing a picture of Taemin. Mura pulls the picture away from her lips and points to me)

Taemin Yeobo: You saw nothing...

Slow Bunny: I wish I hadn't.

Mura: Why is Iroh here? He isn't mentally insane.

Slow Bunny: I asked him to make tea for us.

Iroh: Should I get started?( The trio of fangirls nod rapidly and Iroh starts making tea )

Slow Bunny: Now Azulon, which son to you love more?

Azulon: Iroh. Ozai's wife stabbed me in the back. Literally.

Ursa: Hey! It wasn't my fault! I had to protect Zuko!

Slow Bunny: Mura! Keep Ursa busy until I finish asking Ozai and Azulon questions.

Mura: Ursa, have you ever heard of Kpop?

Ursa: No...

Mura: (gasps and drags Ursa to a corner with her ipod)

Taemin Yeobo: What do I do?

Slow Bunny: Help Iroh with the tea, Firenation child.

Taemin Yeobo: Fine, and don't call me that Charmander!

Slow Bunny:( growls) Anyway, Ozai, how does it feel to have no bending?

Ozai: I still have all the power in the world! I am Pheonix King!

Slow Bunny: Maybe like Fawkes when he's reborn.

Ozai: Fawkes?

Taemin Yeobo: ( from the kitchen) I caught that reference!

Slow Bunny: Okay, MURA! I'M READY FOR URSA!

Mura: Awww... I wasn't even halfway through Gee!

Slow Bunny: Too bad! Ursa, what do you think about Azula now?

Ursa: (dazed expression on her face) Um, she's much crazier than I thought she was, but I am sad that she cut her hair. It was so beautiful.

Slow Bunny: I think that's all the questions I have. TAEMIN YEOBO!IS THE TEA READY?

Taemin Yeobo: Um, yeah, but...

Slow Bunny: no time! Drink up everyone! ( everyone drinks then their pupils dilate)

Taemin Yeobo: As I was trying to say, Azula broke in and spiked the tea with cactus juice.

Slow Bunny: YAAAY!CATUS JUICE! IT'S SO QUENCHY!

Mura: IROH!(randomly hugs Iroh, knocking him over)

Ursa: WHERE IS MY MUSHY FRIEND?

Ozai: FOREVER GIRL! I'LL BE YOUR MUSHY FRIEND!

Taemin Yeobo: (retches) ick. Time to get everyone out of here ( grabs Slow Bunny and shakes her by her shoulders.)

Slow Bunny: Wh-what? Child! Stop shaking me!

Taemin Yeobo: Get these cactus juice intoxicated individuals out of here!

Slow Bunny: oh. ( flicks her hand and everyone but Mura, Taemin Yeobo, and her disappears)

Mura: SSSPARKLES!

Slow Bunny: Not sparkles, Author Interference Magic ( AIM).

Mura: MAGIIIIC!

Taemin Yeobo: what do we do to get her out of her trance?

Slow Bunny: Quick! Lucifer! Full blast! ( Kpop song plays REALLY loudly)

Mura: Huh? Wha? HER WHISPER IS THE LUCIFER!( starts dancing)

Slow Bunny: We've finally got her back. Now I can finish this fic and get some sleep!

Azula: No you can't!

Slow Bunny: Azula? Get out of here!

Azula: (laughs maniacally)

Slow Bunny: ( laughs maniacally)

SORRY, WE ARE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, aka evil laughing contest.

Mura: What happened to Azula?

Slow Bunny: (panting) I turned her into a three hundred foot pink platypus bear with gold wings.

Taemin Yeobo: I thought they were supposed to be silver?

Slow Bunny: Don't judge my AIM!( flicks wrist and 'Azula' disappears)NOW I can get some sleep.

Old Sweepy: What a mess! This will take me hours!

SB,M, and TY: Go away!

Old Sweepy: I know, I know, no time for old sweepy.

Slow Bunny: Only when sleep, chocolate and honor is involved!

A/N: hey, I'm going to take one request at a time, so first come first serve!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I seriously thought this was going to be a one time thing. Guess I was wrong. Well, I thought I'd combine two requests in one ( because I'm just so efficient ). The first request is from Zuko'sFireyPrincess. She wants to be my cohost, and that she shall be! I'm sorry if I totally screw up your personality! I'm just going with crazed Zuko fangirl. I also got another review from Alaburn. He/she wants me to interveiw King Bumi with or without other characters. And I'm going to do that. I'm going to interveiw the comic relief, plus Zuko. Enjoy and review!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, BUT I DO OWN A.I.M

Slow Bunny: Hello comic relief!

Zuko'sFireyPrincess: Don't forget Zuko! ( squeals )

Toph: Why am I here?

Slow Bunny: because you make the BEST blind jokes!

Sokka: Who's she? (points to ZFP)

Slow Bunny: That is Zuko's Firey Princess. She is my guest star/ reveiwer/ cohost.

Toph: I thought you ran a one girl show.

Slow Bunny: Did you even read the last chapter?

Toph: Um, I can't see! ( waves hand in front of face )

ZFP: Hahahahahahahaha! ( falls to the floor laughing hysterically)

Sokka: It wasn't even that funny.

King Bumi: Is this a funny contest I see brewing? ( ZFP looks up looking hopeful)

Slow Bunny: If I let you, will you answer all my questions truthfully?

Everyone except Slow Bunny: (nods)

Slow Bunny: Not you, ZFP!

ZFP: Oh, sorry.

Slow Bunny: After the contest, I ask Bumi, Sokka, and Toph questions. You get to ask Zuko questions.

ZFP: Sounds good to me.

Sokka: I'll start. Where did Toph meet her first boyfriend? ( no answer)...ON A BLIND DATE!

Zuko: ( coughs )

ZFP: Ooh! I got one! Avatar, I just met you, and this is crazy ,but let me capture you ,and restore my honor, maybe. ( singing off key)

Sokka: Hahahaha! Now THAT was funny.

Toph: My turn, Snoozles. What did King Bumi say to the giant mushroom? ( again, no answer) Hey! I'm a Fungi! ( Fun Guy)

Slow Bunny: And now it's my turn. Why did the blonde scale the chain-link fence? To see what was on the other side.

ZFP: Why would you even do a blonde joke? YOUR hair is blonde.

Slow Bunny: But with A.I.M., it doesn't have to be.

(poof) Now it's brown

(poof) now it's green

(poof) now it's black

(poof) aand it's blonde again.

King Bumi: Grape to see that that joke is over.

Zuko: I'm just going to repeat a joke I've done before. Leaf me alone! I'm bushed!

Slow Bunny: (groans) not that again.

ZFP: I thought it was funny!

Slow Bunny: Since Zuko isn't even a comic releif character, he's our judge.

Zuko: Toph won.

Toph: Aw yeah! ( fist pumps in the air)

Slow Bunny: King Bumi! Do you like skinless chicken or lettuce more?

King Bumi: Chicken! ( laughter with snorts)

Slow Bunny: Do you think you could beat Toph in a rumble?

King Bumi:I have a lot of respect for the young Metalbending inventor, but I have more experience.

Toph: Ha! I am undefeated. Except for Aang. That doesn't count.

Slow Bunny: Toph, how would you describe my vibration right now?

Toph: Um, your heartbeat is slow and relaxed, but you have feet that slide, making it look like you have huge feet.

Slow Bunny: Okay then. Sokka, what was your favorite joke?

Sokka: I liked the blonde joke, it reminded me of Ty Lee.

Slow Bunny: The only blonde on Avatar.

ZFP: Zuko! Have you heard of fanfiction?

Zuko: No...

ZFP: ( whips out laptop and shows him Kai's Story.)

Slow Bunny: time warp! ( uses A.I.M to speed up time)

Zuko: Um, okay?

ZFP and Slow Bunny: Isn't it awesome?!

Zuko: I'm just glad it's not Zutara.

ZPF: what should we do? Hand out snacks?

Slow Bunny: If I learned one thing from last chapter, it was never give Avatar cast member nourishment.

Azula: Fanfiction bomb!

Slow Bunny: What? Azula? Ugh,

ZFP: ZUKO! I LOVE YOU! I HAVE FOREVER! MARRY ME!

Zuko: er...

Slow Bunny: You just couldn't control yourself, could you? ( A. all the Avatar people away)

ZFP:Zuko! ( sobs hysterically then looks up suddenly) can I have my baby playpus bear? (sniffs)

Slow Bunny: fine ( A.I.M.s ZFP's platypus bear into the room)

ZFP: (sniff) and can I interveiw Haru?

Slow Bunny: the things I do for you...( A.I.M.s Haru into the room)

ZFP: (suddenly serious) Haru? What made you decide to grow a mustache? I mean seriously, that was random.

Haru: (stroking mustache) It makes me look manly.

Slow Bunny and ZFP: ( look at eachother) Guy thing.

Slow Bunny: (A.I.M.s Haru away) ZFP, I'll just A.I.M. you into the mystyical land of Fanfiction. Itrust you can find your way from there.

ZFP: (prepared) okay

Slow Bunny: (A. ZFP to the world of Fanfiction.)

A/N: well, that was longer than I expected it would be. Your welcome, Spry. Review Review Review and send in your request!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, it makes sense in context has given me a request for chapter four. I am going to interveiw Iroh about his love of tea and his flirting capabilities. I also want to interview some recurring characters, in this case, The Foaming Mouth Guy and The Cabbage Merchant. Since Taemin Yeobo and Mura were excluded from the last chapter, I'm letting each one cohost for the next two chapters. Today, since we have Iroh, my cohost will be Mura. I'll just get to it.

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR ANY KPOP REFRENCES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE MADE BY MURA

Slow Bunny: I guess I'll introduce everyone. Iroh is a tea loving guy who can really pour out the charm, and the proverbs. The cabbage merchant is a man who randomly yells out MY CABBAGES! In certain we also have the Foaming Mouth Guy who appeared in two episodes, and is probably the biggest fangirl there is, And he ain't a girl. And last but not least, there's Mura. Lover of the color purple and Korean food.

Mura: And Slow Bunny! She is a fellow fangirl author and a personal friend of mine for nine years. Still not familiar? She's the quiet blonde in your class who doesn't smile or talk a lot, she just has her nose in her notebook writing fanfiction.

Slow Bunny: Thanks. Now listen to Kpop.( hand Mura an ipod)

Mura: Yay! Saranghe!(i love you in Korean).

Slow Bunny: I'm going to get a little serious now, but it's the funny kind, I promise.

Taemin Yeobo: You call me up again to break me like a promise!

I DO NOT OWN TAYLOR SWIFT OR ANY OF HER SONGS

Slow Bunny: Fire nation child! You get your spotlight next chapter! Out!( A.I.M.s Taemin Yeobo to Hogwarts)

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Slow Bunny: Anyway, Iroh. Are you aware of the ship of Tearoh?( Tea X Iroh)

Iroh: No, I cannot say I am. I would like to say that I enjoy making and drinking tea, but I do not think a cup of jasmine would make a very suitable partner.

Slow Bunny: Aw, I shipped that ( pouts). Anyway, would you like to talk about your flirting skills?

Iroh: I do not know what you are talking about.

Slow Bunny: Jun, Aunt Wu, and the lady who stamped passes with a giant mole on her face. Ugh, that was sick.

Iroh: Well, after my wife died, I was still in search of another companion. It would help me with the pain of Lu Ten's death.

Slow Bunny: What do you mean, was?

Iroh: I am courting someone right now.

Slow Bunny: Really? Who?

Iroh: Lo.

Slow Bunny: Oooof course. MURA! IT'S TIME TO INTERVEIW CM AND FMG!

Mura: ( taking one bud out of her ear) Who's CM and FMG?

Slow Bunny: Cabbage Merchant and Foaming Mouth Guy.

Mura: Ohhhh ( blonde moment)

Slow Bunny:We're going in alphabetical order from now on. Mura, ask the Cabbage Merchant a question.

Mura: How many cabbage carts have you lost since the return of the Avatar?

Cabbage Merchant: 27

Slow Bunny: That's my lucky number!

Mura: Purple!

Cabbage Merchant: MY CABBAGES!

Iroh: Tea!

Foaming Mouth Guy: warble warble warble!

Slow Bunny: Okay, this is getting long, and I'm planning a surprise at the end.

Mura; well, it isn't a surprise anymore is it?

Slow Bunny: You still don't know what it is! Now I'm going to ask Foaming Mouth Guy a question. What's your name?

Foaming Mouth Guy: warble warble warble!

Slow Bunny: how fitting. Time for the surprise! Gifts for everyone!

Mura: Even me?

Slow Bunny: Even you. Iroh, here you go.

Iroh: (opens and takes out a cup) Thank for the (sips) HOT LEAF JUICE?!

Mura: Uh oh...( Slow Bunny hands her a gift)

Slow Bunny: Open it!

Mura: (opens it and takes out a small slip of paper and unfolds it) HAHAHAHAHA!

Cabbage Merchant: What does it say?

Slow Bunny: (snickers) Michigan(snickers)

Mura: (laughs even harder)

Slow Bunny: Okay, Cabbage Merchant, open your present.

Cabbage Merchant: ( unwraps poorly wrapped gift) Thank you for the lovely cab-(sniffs) LETTUCE?POISON! POISONED VEGETABLE!

Foaming Mouth Guy: ( opens his gift, which is a life sized picture of Aang) warble warble warble!

Slow Bunny: Nice to see that you like it.( A.I.M.s all Avatar characters into Avatar world)

Mura: See ya Prim!

Slow Bunny: Call me Slow Bunny here! Idiot!

Mura: I'm offended!

Taemin Yeobo: Don't be, she just watched Napoleon Dynomite.

I DO NOT OWN NAPOLEON DYNOMITE

Slow Bunny: ( sighs) Mura your banished ( points to Taemin Yeobo) Taemin Yeobo, you can stay. ( points to Mura).

Mura: But I'm Mura, so who's banished?

A/N: cliffhanger! Dun dun dun!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello random people! Happy Monday! Ugh, who am I kidding? Thanks to Bendergurl123 for the request for this chapter. Much to my displeasure, Taemin Yeobo will be cohosting(JK).  
I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BANANA MILK  
Slow Bunny: Today, we will be interviewing Ty Lee. I'm going to try the refreshments again, hopefully, things will go as planned.  
Taemin Yeobo: (carrying a platter of banana milk on each hand) Ready for drinks?  
Slow Bunny: Unni-ah! You know how bad you are with balance!(drops platters and banana milk splashes all over her) Aish!  
Taemin Yeobo: Dong Saeng! Do your author magic stuff...  
Slow Bunny: Author Interference Magic(A.I.M.s banana milk back into the glasses).  
Ty Lee: Ooh! Sparkles!  
Slow Bunny: That won't be the end of the sparkles knowing Taemin Yeobo.  
Taemin Yeobo: You're SO right!(pops open a tube of glitter and all the glitter somehow lands on Slow Bunny).  
Slow Bunny: (glares threateningly at Taemin Yeobo and shakes most of the glitter off of herself).  
Ty Lee: Can we have the banana milk now?  
Slow Bunny: One sec, I need to ask you some questions.  
Ty Lee: Can I jump on a trampoline?  
Slow Bunny: Sure...(A.I.M.s a trampoline in the middle of the room.) Okay, can you tell me your standpoint on Zutara?  
Ty Lee: ( jumping) I don't care! Wheeee!  
Slow Bunny: Tokka?  
Ty Lee: Ty Lokka foreveeer!  
Slow Bunny: Fine, we can drink now.  
Ty Lee: Yay! ( sips and eyes dilate) Quenchiest drink EVER!  
Slow Bunny: Not again.  
Sokka: (points to Taemin Yeobo playing with a magic portal)  
Slow Bunny: Unni-ah! Drop the magic portal! Drop it!  
The Doctor: Hello, can I be of assistance?  
Slow Bunny: No! Wait. Can I see your TARDIS?  
The Doctor: Must be going now! Sorry!  
Slow Bunny: ( kneels on ground and grabs her head dramatically ) NOOOO! WHY?!  
I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO  
Taemin Yeobo: What happened? ( portal closing)  
Slow Bunny: Cactus Juice and boomerangs and The Doctor.  
Taemin Yeobo: Oh. Wait what?  
Slow Bunny:( dejected) I know, and I didn't even get to see his TARDIS.  
Taemin Yeobo: WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH!  
Slow Bunny: Sorry to all you non-whovians who are so confused right now. I'll get back to interviewing Ty Lee.  
Taemin Yeobo: Who are you talking to?  
Slow Bunny: My future readers(winks).  
Ty Lee: clumps!  
Slow Bunny: I've had enough of you.(A.I.M.s Ty Lee to the Avatar World).  
A/N: Well, that might have been the randomest chapter yet. Send in your requests via PM or review! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Comments welcome!  
Slow Bunny out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and I haven't gotten a request yet. So I'm gonna get a request form my own imagination. And a little help from Spry's explosives. Lol. Here we go again...

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER AND ALL IT'S AWESOMENESS

Slow Bunny: I need more humor. Something everyone will get. Hmmmm. Dueling!

Toph: Who do you want me to smash? (smashes fist into open palm)

Slow Bunny: Hmmmm. Choose.

Toph: Twinkletoes! I need a rematch!

Aang: Um, okay.

Slow Bunny: No killing! And that's the only rule.

Toph: Sweetness. ( Earthbends a rock to Aang's face and knocks him unconscious).

Slow Bunny: It's time for a girl power party!

Toph: What? Where did that come from?

Slow Bunny: We'll be prank calling the guys! ( in a sing song voice).

Toph: I'm in.

Slow Bunny: Katara, Toph, Suki, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Yue are invited.

Katara: I heard prank calling. Can we do Sokka?

Ty Lee: Ooh! He's a cutie!

Azula: Ty Lee, nobody says 'cutie' anymore.

Ty Lee: You just did! (giggles)

Slow Bunny: (dials Sokka)

Sokka: Hello?

Mai: (in deep voice) Young man, we need to ask you some questions.

Slow Bunny: (in hysterical voice) Yes! Yes officer! That's the man who attacked me!

Sokka: What?! I didn't attack anyone!

Mai: Dont' deny it! You're making her more upset.

Sokka: I-I'm sorry!

Katara: (giggles)

Slow Bunny: Shhh!

Sokka: Katara? Who are you with? Where are you?

Mai: (in female voice) I'm sorry, if you want to continue this call, you have to deposit two quarters. (hangs up)

Slow Bunny; That was great! Let's go stalk Zuko pretending that we're fangirls.

Yue: Who's Zuko?

Mai: My boyfriend.

Yue: Oh. Sounds like fun!

Slow Bunny: ( shoves a wad of teen clothing into Katara's arms) Divide!

Mai: What about you?

Slow Bunny: I think I'm good ( gestures to jeans and long sleeved white shirt)

Ty Lee: yay!

( all the girls arrive a t Zuko's house and start screaming at the top of their lungs)

Zuko: What the. Oh no.

Azula: We love you ZuZu!

Slow Bunny: Ahhhhh! (faints)

Zuko: Someone call a medic!

Mai: Zuko! Don't you love meee?

Zuko: Mai? (laughs) You are so bad at acting like a fangirl.

Yue: Dang, we've been discovered.

Slow Bunny: Evacuate!( throws explosives behind her)

BOOM!

A/N: And that's the end. I could really use some requests so review and/or PM!


	7. Chapter 7

Random Questions!  
A/N: well, I got two requests today, both of which will be happening.  
Special shout out to:  
Petrichorgirl13 and Zuko'sFireyPrincess for the requests.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, let's just say that Tokka would be cannon. And I'm just gonna say that I don't own Teen Titans. Just gonna put that out there.

Slow Bunny: today we have two guests, Zuko's Firey Princess (ZFP) and Honora, the legendary daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and...well, we don't know who's the mother. And that's exactly what we're going to find out! Marshmallow!  
Marshmallow: You called?  
Slow Bunny: no, oh never mind. I guess you can stay.  
Percy Will the Bumble Bee Pillow Pet: can I stay?  
Slow Bunny: you're right under me, you are my pillow! What do you expect?! Do you want be to banish you?!  
W.P. t. B.B.P.P: no...  
Slow Bunny: * with a wild wave of her hands, Honora and ZFP appear* thank you Author Interference Magic!  
Honora: what am I doing here?  
ZFP: you're here to be interviewed, daughter.  
Honora: *shoots ZFP a scared look* daughter?! You're not one of those insane Zuko fangirls, are you?!  
ZFP: indeed I am, indeed I am  
Slow Bunny: how's that for breaking the fourth wall? Huh, folks?  
* recorded applause*  
Slow Bunny: Popcorn for the lovely audience! * a bucket of popcorn is thrown at a tape recorder* marshmallow! Clean up that mess!  
Marshmallow: okay * shloompa shloompa. Shloompa shloompa*  
Slow bunny: well, we aren't here to admire my lovely sound affects. We're here to interview Honora! And maybe freak her out in the process.  
Honora: Shoot.  
Slow Bunny: shoot what? I've got some lovely birdarangs and gooey red x's for you. ( please pardon the TT reference)  
Honora: * rubs head in frustration* just ask me the questions.  
Slow Bunny: do you think that gamma rays will give you super powders?  
Honora: do you mean 'powers' because I don't think they do.  
Slow Bunny: gorfoolk! I meant powers! Anyway, do you play with MATCHES?!  
Honora: I'm a firebender. Matches are useless to me  
ZFP: really? Who's side of the family does the bending come from? Because if Mai was your mother, there'd be less of a chance of your bending ability. Same with Katara, Jin, and Suki.  
Honora: ummmmm...  
Control Freak: haha! I have entered into the psychopath Slow Bunny's mind! Now I control everything!  
Slow Bunny: it's sociopath! Learn the difference, dork!  
Control Freak: now I can brainwash people's minds by writing useless fanfiction!  
Slow Bunny: not if I can help it! * A.I.M's ZFP and Honora out of the room*  
Red X: now it's just you and me, sweetheart.  
Slow Bunny: do you NOT see Control Freak with the flipped out remote?!  
A/N: well, that's all for this chapter! Please leave your requests! All you have to do is press the shiny button! YAAAAY!  
Robin: I want by birarangs back!

Slow Bunny is not a lowlife criminal. She is a harmless fangirl. And Beast Boy fanatic.

Slow Bunny: BEAST BOOYYYY!

SlowBunny out!


End file.
